My Sister's Best Friend
by cmoney13
Summary: Lena takes a long drink of her wine as I do with my water hoping to sober up a little before she finishes her story; because Lena Luthor is far too pretty and I'm far too drunk for this conversation. One night Lena and Alex run into each other at a bar.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't text Maggie. Don't text Maggie. Don't text Maggie. Seriously Alex you're sitting in a bar full of gorgeous women, you don't need to text her._ I swirl around the brown liquid in my glass before I chug the rest of my scotch in one swallow. It's not that I want her back I don't want her back. It's been over a year. We are different people from when we met. We still don't want the same things. But tonight? Tonight, I'm lonely and slightly drunk so texting her seems like a good idea.

I take out my phone in search of her contact when I see a familiar figure out of the corner of my eye take the seat next to me. I look up to see a very stressed out Lena Luthor. No not stressed. She keeps rummaging through her purse and checking her phone every ten seconds; she's nervous close to panicking I would say if this wasn't Lena Luthor. She keeps rummaging through her purse

"Hi Alex." She nods in my direction without meeting my gaze.

"Hey Luthor. Come to Lesbian bars often?" If I was sober I would have been gentler with my words. _Way to go Danvers._ I curse myself when I see the deep red blush cover her face and she gets up to leave.

I reach out to stop her my worry increasing as I make contact with her sweaty wrist. _Okay, she's really freaking out. You need to sober up and not be a drunk idiot Alex._

"Lena, wait it was a stupid joke. I'm kind of drunk. I'm not exactly thinking straight right now."

The corners of her mouth turn upward in a slight smile. "I'm pretty sure not thinking straight is the whole point of a place like this."

"Now who's the one making bad jokes Luthor." I smile at her and she smiles back her dark features softening a bit. _Her smile is pretty. Now that I look at her Lena Luthor, the woman standing in front of me, not Kara's best friend. She is really beautiful._

"Lena, what are you doing herereally?" My tone gentler but more serious this time.

She looks at the empty stool she just left, and then at the crowd of women around us she checks her phone one last time before reoccupying her seat and meeting my gaze.

 _I know why she is here I recognize the battle going on inside her head. I remember that battle very well. I remember having to take the first charge into this battle on my own._ So, I just sit next to her with a warm, hopefully not to tipsy smile, waiting for her to answer in her own words.

"James and I broke up a couple weeks ago. It's no one's fault we just felt like we were holding each other back in a way. We found that we were no longer moving down the same path towards one mutual future together. We still saw two separate futures."

I nod as I order a glass of water for myself while Lena orders a glass of red wine for herself. "Put her water and anything else she may order tonight on my tab" Lena instructs the bartender before she goes off to fill our orders.

"You didn't have to do that" I tell her." She waves me off with a smirk that I enjoy maybe a little too much.

"We're friends Alex, besides it's the least I can do if you're going to sit here and listen to attempt to knock down a wall that has been cemented in place since I was a teenager."

As the bartender comes back with our drinks I take a sip of my water; grateful for the giddy grin on my face. Happy that my hunch was right and that my Gaydar is improving!

Lena takes a long drink of her wine as I do with my water hoping to sober up a little before she finishes her story; because Lena Luthor is far too pretty and I'm far too drunk for this conversation.

"Not many people know about the breakup yet, except for Kara. James and I weren't ready to make things awkward within the group just yet.

"What's changed then? Why were you ready to tell me tonight about the breakup? Why are you here of all the bars in the city you could have gone to?" I prompt her sensing she may need a little encouragement to continue.

She takes another drink emptying the glass in front of her signaling the bartender for another one.

"Growing up as a Luthor. I was never really able to think about myself. It was always about trying to live up to the family name, or in my case to live above it. There wasn't any room to question things like sexuality." She gladly drains half of the red liquid in the glass the bartender has just placed in front of her. "Now that I'm out of the very dark shadow my family casts on me. I am finally doing things for myself. I have a solid support system of people who love and care about ME, not my last name. I think it's finally safe for me to admit to myself that I've always been curious when it comes to women in a romantic sense. I figured now that I'm single it's time I get to know myself a little bit better." She pauses, downing the last of her wine.

I hold up my hand to let the bartender know not to bring her another one yet. I take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do at first, but the warm smile she gives me reaffirms my actions. She squeezes my hand back before continuing.

"I came here tonight to see what it's like. When I walked in and saw everyone being so free I kind of panicked. In a good way but panic none the less. Then I saw you sitting here, and it was very calming to see a familiar face. Thank you for this fore calming me down. Now I see why you're Kara's rock." Her smile is more relaxed now natural even her emerald eyes are glowing with new found excitement. "Any advice for me?"

"Be who you are, don't let what other people may think hold you back. Do what you think is best for you! Do what feels right for yourself!"

Maggie's words to play on repeat in my head. _We should kiss the girls' we want to kiss._

Lena nods in understanding, "if tonight is about what I honestly feel. I've always thought you're gorgeous Alex.'' Before I can stop her, she leans in and her lips are on mine.

 **AN I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS, BUT I THINK I'M GOING TO CONTINUE IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW! HAVE A GOODNIGHT LOVELIES!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on instagram**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with nothing out of the ordinary. I'm in my apartment in my room, in my bed. The only thing out of the ordinary is that I'm not alone in my bed this morning. I turn over so that I am facing her sleeping figure. Her dark hair splayed on my pillow a peaceful smile across her lips. Her green eyes are still closed, she is still breathing the deep even rhythm of sleep. A smile on my own lips surprised at how much I like having Lena Luthor in my bed.

 _I should make her breakfast. That's what you do when you spent the night with a beautiful woman. Yes, I should go make her breakfast._

I move the covers off me getting up walking down the two steps from my bed to the living room and move as quietly as I can to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I groan at its emptiness. I take inventory leftover Chinese takeout a leftover pizza box and four bottles of beer. DEO training kicking in, _I have to work with what I have._

I grab two plates put on the counter then turn to the fridge grabbing both the takeout and pizza box. I dish out the remaining of the noodles and bourbon chicken between our two plates, before throwing out the now empty containers. Taking two pieces of peperoni pizza before discarding the box in the trash. I place one plate in the microwave to warm it.

"Alex Danvers making me breakfast?" She drawls as the microwave beeps.

"Don't get too excited Luthor, it's nothing more than heating up leftover takeout." I take the one plate out of the microwave replacing the now empty spot with the plate still on the counter, pushing the buttons to warm it up.

"Do you have the stuff to make tea?" Lena asks me, looking very unsure of what to do with herself standing in my kitchen. _I like this version of her soft and unsure. I could get used to this version of her. Don't get ahead of yourself. I don't know what last night meant._

"Of course, you're a tea drinker. Why does that not surprise me?" I smirk taking the plate out of the microwave and carrying them to the coffee table setting Lena's down on the table leaving a spot next to me on the couch for her.

"What can I say I, I'm Irish." She laughs and any lingering awkwardness melts away replaced by the spark that captivated us last night.

"Lucky for you I actually do have a teapot. It was a gift from my mom when I moved in here, and Kara insisting that I keep tea stocked in my pantry to "relax" me.

Lena laughs once more moving freely in my kitchen now for the next few minutes making us tea. _I could get used to the sounds of her in my kitchen in the morning._

She joins me on the couch handing me a hot mug and taking her own plate. "So, last night was fun" Lena twirls her noodles unwilling to meet my gaze.

For the first time I vaguely understand the fear Maggie had after a came out about me being fresh off the boat. I shake it away though. If everyone lived by that philosophy, we would all be alone and miss out on some of the deepest emotions' life has to offer.

 _It's not like I'm in love with Lena. It was just one night. It doesn't have to be more than that. A few drunken heated kisses accompanied with a sleepover, because I didn't want her to drive home after drinking doesn't have to mean anything beyond that. After all I had a one-night stand with Sara and we've managed to maintain a good friendship across earths._

"Yeah, I had fun too." I take a drink from my tea allowing her time to calculate her thoughts and thoughts and next words.

"What does this mean?" she takes a bite of chicken.

"Whatever you want to mean." I finish the noodles on my plate and set my plate down on the coffee table. I have to fight the urge to kiss her now because the confusion on her face is very kissable. "Last night was fun and I would like to get to know you more. I want to be here for you. I know how confusing this can be. I want to be here for you, in whatever capacity you will allow me to be."

Lena discards her plate on the table tightening her grip on her mug. "Alex I'm a Luthor that comes with a lot of baggage. Being with me would complicate your life. Plus, I'm not the best one when it comes to emotions."

 **AN NOT REALLY WHERE I WANTED TO END THIS CHAPTER BUT I'M REALLY SICK AND I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP FOR YOU GUYS, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER I PROMISE! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT PLEASE KEEP IT UP! REVIEW!**

 **HAVE A GOODNIGHT LOVELIES!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram for updates if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I look down at my phone, a dopey smile surely on my face.

 **Good morning. Woke up today and had to eat a normal breakfast. Might I say that your hangover breakfast is still the best I've had this week? -Lena**

All week has been like this we've been exchanging friendly somewhat flirty text messages. Every time her name pops up on my phone I want to stop whatever I'm doing to look at it. I know what I'm starting to maybe feel could be a bad idea. In fact, it probably is, for a lot of reasons. I like it though. I think I like her. If the past two years have taught me anything it's to follow how I feel. So, with the same confidence that swept over me the first time I kissed Maggie, I send Lena a reply.

 **Make sure you're out of your office and back at your apartment by eight tonight. We're having dinner at your place!**

 _An exclamation point, really Alex? What are you sixteen again?_

It sure feels like I am as the nervous pit in my stomach grows as I wait for a reply from her.

 **Sounds like a great date night, but I don't know if I can get away early tonight this trial is keeping me busy. -Lena**

I expected this Luthor to answer like this, so I don't send a reply to her, a plan already forming in my head instead.

"Hey Alex, you want to do a movie night tonight?" Kara asks coming in looking kind of tired from the mission she just came in from.

"Um yeah I would love to, but I have a date tonight. I could reschedule if you really want me to?" I offer seeing the exhaustion and pent up emotion on her face. I think this mission was rough on her.

"No, no you go have fun tonight. Let me know if it goes well." Her features lighten up at the prospect of my date going well. She has been trying so hard not to pry into my casual dating life. And it is killing her! Which I'll admit I might find just a little amusing.

"Kara, I promise when I meet a woman who is worth telling you about I will tell you about her. In fact, you will be the first person I will want to tell. I promise!"

"I know you will Alex and I can't wait until the day you find this woman." Kara wraps me in a hug maybe a little too tight. Which is another indicator of how worn out she is. "Maybe I'll just order in some pot stickers, watch a movie call it an early night, or maybe I'll call Lena see if she wants to come over and hangout for a little bit because I haven't seen her much she's been really busy with her new trail lately. Don't tell anyone this but James and her broke up I don't think she wants anyone to know about it yet; but I think she might be throwing herself to avoid dealing with it."

Guilt tugs at me when she mentions Lena, I feel like I'm hiding this from her, but I don't want to mention Lena until and if there's anything to tell.

"Maybe you should just go home and relax tonight. Take a bath. Read a book. Binge watch some Netflix. Order as many pot stickers as you want. Supergirl may have to take care of the city but remember Kara needs to take care of herself as well."

"Thanks Alex, I think I'll do that. Have fun on your date. Don't forget to let me know how it goes!" Kara gives me another hug softer this time. Before she goes to change out of her suit and back into her Kara Danvers clothes.

Later that night I show up in the lobby of L-Corp right at eight. A box of pizza in my arms a six pack of cold beer carefully balanced on top.

"Agent Danvers this is a surprise. Is Miss Luthor expecting you?" Lena's secretary Jess asks me knowing me from the times I've visited on DEO matters and when I've occasionally visited with Kara as well. She gives me a quizzical look seeing that my arms are full with dinner.

"No actually she doesn't. I was kind of hoping to surprise her with dinner." I give her a somewhat shy smile.

Her own small smile forms and she pulls her hand back from her phone, where it had been hovering ready to call Lena. "You can go on up then she's still in her office.

"Thank you Jess, would you like some pizza or maybe a beer?" I offer figuring she probably hasn't eaten tonight either.

"No thank you, Agent Danvers. I'm about to head home for the night. Will you make sure Miss Luthor actually makes it home tonight, instead of spending yet another night sleeping in her office.

"I'll do my best Jess. Have a good night."

"You do the same Agent Danvers."

Her door is wide open. I pause in the entrance she is deep in work, so she doesn't notice me. _She is so beautiful deep in concentration I almost don't want to disrupt her. Stop watching her like a creepier Alex._ I clear my throat softly rapping my knuckles on her door.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" She looks up at me with a small smirk and _oh my god Lena Luthor in glasses might be my new favorite sight._

"Since you said you couldn't come to dinner. I thought I'd bring dinner to you."

She stands up embracing me taking the box and beer from me. "Come in. Sit down. Get comfortable." She quickly kisses my cheek.

I take a seat on the couch popping open two beers and opening the box of pizza, while she shuffles her paperwork before joining me.

"This is a pretty good first date." Lena takes a swig of her beer. "I mean if that's want you want this to be, because you said this could be whatever I want it to be and I want it to be a date. I us to start dating getting to know each other outside of our little group. I want to see where this" she grabs my hand "can go." Her smile falters a little with nerves. "I would like to date you Alex Danvers."

Sitting with her late in her office, getting to see a vulnerable side of Lena Luthor, all the reasons why this might be a bad idea go away. "I think that sounds like a really good idea Lena." I close the distance between us with a firm but soft kiss.

 **AN What do you think? Next chapter will be up soon! Review please!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on instagram**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Kara asks, both of us walking out of the DEO at a surprisingly early hour after an equally surprisingly calm day.

"I have another date tonight actually." I can't keep the smile from my voice.

"Oh, you're smiling hard! You've met someone specific haven't you!" She squeals fidgeting slightly with her glasses.

"It's still really early so I don't want to jinx it by saying too much, but yeah, I think maybe I have met someone." I'm wrapped in a strong hug as soon as I speak the last word.

"I'm so happy for you Alex! When do I get to meet her?"

"Kara you need to slow down it's still so early and I don't know what we are yet. I don't want to rush anything or assume anything. So, no you can't meet her at least not yet." I try to keep my smile as bright and easy as it has been during this conversation. Despite the weight of guilt that wants to pull it off my face. I want to tell her that she's doesn't need to meet her, because she already has. Because of all the women in National City who are gay, or at the very least not straight, of course I had to pick her best friend.

Luckily my beautiful brilliant brave loving sister is completely oblivious to the slight delay in response I had.

"Maybe if you feel up to it you could come over after your date, or I could come over to your apartment if you want me too?" Her eyes are sparkling with hope. Another twist of guilt hits me when I realize we haven't had one on one sister time because we have both been so busy these last couple months. If I'm honest I really want to tell Kara about Lena not only because she is Kara's best friend but also because I think I really like Lena, and I want to be able to talk to my sister about the girl I like!

"That sounds like a good idea. I miss you Kar!" I pull her in my own hug now. "Yes, so does this mean I'll get to hear more about this mystery woman?" She asks, as she pulls away from me.

"That's a strong possibility" I smirk as I put on my helmet and straddle my bike staring the engine and taking off towards L-Corp because I know Lena will still be there.

Lena is working at her desk deep in paperwork, I've grown accustomed to this sight over the past weeks. I like it more and more every time I see the focused concentration on her pale features.

"You know just because you're a government agent doesn't mean you have permission to stare at people like a creepy stalker." The corners of Lena's mouth turn up in a smirk.

"Again, I'm not stalking. I'm admiring your pretty face."

"You're so cheesy. You know that?" Lena smiles without looking up from her work.

"It may be cheesy, but it got you to smile so that's what's important to me." My words now bring Lena's attention fully to me her paper's now forgotten on her desk.

"Was that your entire mission? Did you come over here just to make me smile?" Lena raises an eyebrow her smile growing more playful with every word.

I set the bookbag I brought with me on the couch in Lena's office. "That may have been a part of my mission, but it wasn't the whole purpose of it. I actually came here to see if you would like to take a ride with me?"

"Alex as much as I think it's incredibly sexy you have a motorcycle. I have so much work I have to do I can't stop right now." Lena shakes her head already back to the work on her desk.

"Nope, you have cancelled on me three nights in a row this week because you've been working on this trial constantly. You need to take a break for yourself. Remember that your more than Lena Luthor CEO of L-Corp. You're also Lena an incredible woman who needs to learn her own worth, and that you deserve time to breathe and enjoy your life for yourself. So, will you please take a ride with me?" I reach into my bag and offer her my extra helmet.

There are a few moments of hesitation before she grabs the helmet from my outstretched hand. "Fine. You win but one problem I don't think my blouse and skirt are proper motorcycle riding attire." Lena motions to how she is dressed, with a laugh.

"Don't worry I have that covered too." I toss a pair of jeans and a sweater at her with a pair of boots that she can swap with her heels."

"I see you came prepared." The smile on her face is bright, her features are relaxed. Dare I say she looks content and happy. "Just give me a second to go get changed. I'll be right back." She kisses my cheek before leaving her office to change in the bathroom.

We start at slow her arms are loosely around my waist as we ride. The further we get from the city the more speed I pick up, enjoying the twists and turns of the countryside roads. The roar of wind in our ears making conversation nearly impossible, but it doesn't stop us from enjoying our ride. Lena's grip tightens around my waist her body melts into mine. I can her laughter in my ears the sound cutting through the wind. My body is vibrating with happiness and before I know it, we are getting closer and closer to the outside of Midvale. "Wanna go to the beach?" I shout hoping she can hear me.

"Yeah, why not!" Lena shouts, snuggling in closer to me. A few minutes later I pull into a parking spot near a beach close to where I grew up. Lena takes my hand as we walk to the end of the boardwalk, taking our boots off before our feet deep into the sand.

Lena and I decide to sit down close to water. We role up our jeans, so the waves can lap over our bare feet. "This is nice. I needed this. Thank you for dragging me out of my office. I know I've kind of sucked at being a girlfriend lately. I'll try to be better at it. I'll try to work less and make more time for you, us, and myself." Lena promises leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Girlfriend? I like the sound of that.

"I'm glad you do, because I do too." Leana pulls me into a kiss.

"Now that I'm your girlfriend, and your mine. I think we should start telling people about us, and I think Kara should be the first one we tell.

"Oh, fun I have to get the sister's approval. Think she will mind that I'm a Luthor?" Lena and I erupt in laughter as we lean in for another kiss.

 **AN SORRY FOR THE LONG PAUSE, BUT I'M BACK! LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS? PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AWESOME NIGHT LOVELIES!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I look at in the mirror at myself. A nice blue sweater jeans and converse. A suitable outfit for game night at Kara's tonight. I don't look any nicer then I normally do at game nights. Kara won't suspect anything.

My phone buzzes with a text from Lena. A picture of her standing in her living room wearing a simple but elegant black dress.

 **How do I look? Too much for tonight?**

I have to tear my eyes from gawking at her picture long enough to type my response.

 **I mean I love it! You look absolutely stunning! But maybe a little too fancy for tonight? -Alex**

 **I thought so too. That's why I wanted to check with you first. I don't know why I'm nervous and overthinking ever little detail about tonight it's not my first game night. These are our friends it will be ok. -Lena**

I smile at Lena's words loving she can go from nervous girlfriend to confident in the span of a single message. _She's so adorable._ I find myself typing a quick reply, as I throw on my jacket, hitting send as I walk out my front door locking it behind me.

 **Don't worry tonight is going to be perfect! 3**

Lena is waiting for me outside the entrance of Kara's building. A smirk is evident on her face. Emerald eyes watch me park and dismount my bike.

"Were you just checking me out? My own smirk now present, on my face.

"Maybe" she presses up against me, our matching smirks are erased by a short sweet kiss. I have to try and keep it mild due to the knowledge of Kara's super hearing and the fact that Kara doesn't know about Lena and I. Not to mention that Lena doesn't know about Kara's super-secret. Now that I'm with Lena I'll need to have a conversation with Kara, once she knows about us; because she needs to let Lena in on the super-secret because I won't let my sister's secret risk my relationship.

"As much as I would love to keep doing this" I press my lips to hers in one more quick peck. "We should probably head up there before we're both late for game night and Kara starts to wonder where we both are"

"I suppose you're right we should tell her soon it would make it a lot easier for us to do this." Lena pulls me in for one last kiss for at least a two-hour period. _We really need to tell Kara about us._

 **AN NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! I PROMISE! I WANTED TO KEEP THIS ONE SHORT AND SWEET! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE GAME NIGHT. AND A LOT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! HOPE EVERYONE HAS AN AWESOME NIGHT! PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram if you would like to.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It's been a total of three game nights since Lena and I have been dating. Three game nights since the first one. Three more quick messy make out sessions outside Kara's building before we go up; acting like horny teenagers trying not to get caught by parents. Three game nights of measuring every interaction we have with each other, of watching what we both say to everyone else in the room, making sure we don't accidently let anything slip. Tonight, is the night we're going to tell Kara about us.

"Are you ready to do this?" I ask Lena I can see how stiff she is standing, almost like someone who is scared speechless and then it hits me that she's not just nervous about telling Kara, no she's purely afraid. She shakes her head stiffly almost robotically.

"I can't do this tonight Alex. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lena turns around and starts walking away from the entrance of Kara's apartment building. I follow my first instinct which is to turn around and follow her. The first few paces are in silence, me not so secretly watching Lena. I can see the gears of her mind turning and twisting so fast, as if I was reading a map of her mind in front of me.

"Hey, where are you going? Did you forget that you rode here on the back of my bike?"

"It's fine Alex. I'll just call a car. I'm just really tired all of the sudden, and I told Kara earlier that I might not make it tonight, because I have some work to catch up on. So, it's really fine, you go have fun and enjoy game night with your sister and our friends. I'll see you tomorrow." She places a rushed forced kiss on my cheek. She has a smile on her face, but it's not a real one. It's one she would use when trapped in business meetings with associates she can't stand but has to smile anyway.

I know Lena she's scared emotions aren't easy for her. Emotions scare her the most. If I let her go off on her own tonight, I'm afraid this will be the end of us. I grab her wrist before she can take another step away from me.

"Lena, calm down. Look at me. I force her to meet my gaze. I can see your walls starting to build back up. Please don't do that. Please don't shut me out. Talk to me please?"

At my words Lena softens a little bit, she grabs my hand intertwining our hands. "You're right. I'm sorry Alex I don't want to shut you out. I want there to always be good communication between us. I trust you. That's why I feel comfortable telling you that I'm not ready to walk into Kara's apartment as your girlfriend tonight and I hate it because I should be comfortable with it; because you are my girlfriend so I can't walk into Kara's apartment and not be your girlfriend because I am your girlfriend, and you're mine!"

Lena's voice has resin during her brief rant. She stops, looking around the street to see if her rant has caught the attention of any bystanders, I see the relief wash over her when she realizes no one has noticed her. She looks up at me sheepishly and I have to fight the urge to kiss her, sensing now wouldn't be an appropriate moment.

I keep our hands linked as I start to lead us the short distance back to my bike. "Lena I completely understand. When we first started this, I told you we would go at your pace, and I still mean that. It hasn't changed just because we're officially together now."

"Thank you" Lena whispers, leaning into me as we reach my bike. "How about we both skip game night tonight? Go back to my apartment curl up on my couch, watch some Netflix? Maybe we can talk some more? I can tell you have more on your mind. We can even have tea while we talk."

Lena gives me a real smile this time. "What about Kara and game night?" Lena asks giving me a knowing look, "I wouldn't want to get in between the incredible winning streak of the Danvers sisters?" She smirks a light now back in her captivating eyes.

I laugh letting out a playful shrug. "It's not the first one I've had to miss and I'm sure it won't be the last one either one of us will miss."

"Sounds perfect to me." Lena leans into me placing a soft kiss on my lips, that makes me melt with happiness before we mount my bike to head back to my place.

Once we step into my apartment, I shut the door immediately pulling Lena into another longer kiss. I can feel her relax against me, but I can still feel the tension and nerves running through her body, like a spring ready to pop. "I have an idea why don't you go take a shower? A hot shower always helps me relax. You can borrow something comfy from me to wear. I put the kettle on to get the tea started."

She nods giving me one last kiss, before heading to the bathroom.

Heading to my room I change into pajamas. Grabbing a tee sweat pants and my fuzziest socks for Lena. Depositing them in the bathroom quickly I go to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

 **Hey, sorry I won't be able to make it tonight. Spending time with my girlfriend. Please don't be mad? -Alex**

I send the text to Kara before I have the chance to forget. I hope she's not mad remembering how she felt left out when I first started dating Maggie.

 **WAIT, SO NOW THIS MYSTERY WOMAN I HAVE YET TO MEET! IS NOW YOUR GIRLFRIEND? -Kara**

 **Of course, I'm not mad! I'm sooooo happy for you Alex! Have fun tonight! I love you so much! -Kara**

 **P.S Since she's now the girlfriend, I need to meet her ASAP!**

When Lena comes out of the shower, wearing my clothes she looks so much more relaxed. Her hair in a messy bun a few strands hanging down on her neck.

"You look so beautiful" I whisper as she joins me on the couch, taking the warm mug of tea I offer her.

"Thank you" she takes a sip curling her fingers around the mug. "So, I texted Kara told her I was too tired to make it tonight."

"I let her know I wasn't going to make it either. Told her I'm spending the night with my girlfriend." I pull Lena closer to me, and she relaxes fully against me for the first time tonight.

"It's good to know that neither of us technically lied to her." She closes her eyes taking another long sip of her tea. "I know we need to tell Kara. I know she will be loving and supportive and amazing, because she's Kara that's just who she is. I'm still scared though. It's still a scary thing to say out loud even when I know the people around me are going to react positively. She whispers barely loud enough for me to hear,

"Trust me I know how you feel I was there too. I can tell you that I felt a lot better when I finally told Kara. But I promise you there is no rush. I will be here every step of the way." She hums lightly in appreciation, as I kiss her forehead.

 **AN LIFE HAS BEEN BUSY LATELY I'M SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES! I'LL TRY TO BE QUICKER. THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT IT MEANS THE WORLD! NEXT CHAPTER LENA COMES OUT TO KARA! WHO'S READY? HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVELIES REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPERCIATED!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram if you want.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Thank you for being here." Lena kisses my cheek before resuming the pacing around her living room. In the almost two months we have been together, I've witnessed this side of Lena more than once.

"You're welcome." I move closer to her. Capturing her lips with my own, planting her in place. "Stop pacing, just sit down and relax with me for a minute. Kara isn't even here yet. There's no need to freak yourself out before she even gets here. There's actually no reason at all. You and I both know that Kara will most likely be thrilled about us being together." She nods leaning in to my chest, placing a soft gentle kiss on top of her head, leading us over to the couch.

"I haven't told anyone any of these thoughts or feelings ever! I'm really happy with you Alex. I am. I need you to know that, I need you to believe me." She takes my hand, her Luthor mask cracking just a little bit. "I need you to trust me when I tell you I'm in this relationship with you." I see the nervousness in her eyes. I can hear it in her words. I can feel it in the way she clutches my hands a little too tightly. Almost like she thinks if she lets go of them I'll leave and she'll lose me.

I need her to know that I'm here. That she isn't going to lose me. I reposition my body to make sure I'm making direct eye contact with her. "Lena, I know how hard coming out is. It's hard and scary. Even when we know the people around us will be nothing but loving and accepting. Coming out in anyway, is always scary because it's a life changing moment. They aren't words you can't take back." I can hear the firmness in my own voice steady, as I say my next words. "I'm with you. I'm in this relationship just as much as you are. Whether we tell her right now, or a year from now we don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable or you're not ready to do yet. I'm still your girlfriend we're still in this."

I visibly watch my words sink in, the gears in her mind start turning as she calculates her next words. She lets go of my hand moves from the couch to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of wine. She uncorks the bottle filling both glasses with generous amounts. I take the glass she offers me when she returns to her spot next to me. She takes a long sip of the deep red liquid.

"It's not that I'm not comfortable or ready to tell Kara about us. It's more that I don't know what to tell her. I wouldn't have an issue coming out if I knew for certain that I'm gay, but I'm not. The words I'm gay, don't fit me. I feel like if I were gay the word would fit me. I like guys I've had connections with them. I've been attracted to them."

I shake my head because for however smart and compassionate and confident she is behind a desk at L-Corp or projecting confidence in a stuffy board room full of stiff businessmen, it all evaporates whenever she is talking about herself.

"Alright the first thing we're going to do is break out of this stupid box system you have constructed for yourself. You're not in the Luthor mansion anymore. Stop hiding in these confined lines of being one proper thing. Bisexuality is a thing Lena Luthor. I know you are cultured enough to know this. If you decide that the term bisexual doesn't fit you either, later on. You can find a term that does fit who you are. Sexuality is a whole long spectrum that can't possibly fit into your tiny little boxes."

A smile appears on her face, I can see that her Luthor mask has cracked completely, the tension has melted away from her body, she is relaxed, she is now a little more confident, and she is happy. I can see words forming on her face but before they can come from her throat there's a knock at her door.

"Hold on Kar. I'll be right there" Lena calls, giving me a smile and a kiss that tells me to stay right where I am. I really hope that Kara isn't using her super hearing or doesn't pick up on my heartbeat being here as well. Or if she does I hope she doesn't realize that it's beating faster than normal. The way it always does when I'm around Lena now, especially when she kisses me.

"Hey Alex, I didn't know Lena invited you over too. This is going to be such a fun girls' night with my two favorite people." Kara brightens up even more.

"Yes, it's going to be fun" Lena motions her over to the couch while she pulls a third glass out of the cabinet, pouring some wine for Kara.

"Is everything ok?" Kara plays with her glasses. "Your heartbeat is a little faster than normal." She lowers her voice for Lena's benefit.

I swirl my wine taking a drink to buy myself a few moments. "Yeah, I'm good, just had a hectic day at work." I brush off it's not technically a lie so I'm hoping she won't pick up on it. "Lena's heartbeat is faster too" Kara mumbles under her breath.

"What about me?" Lena asks, handing Kara her glass.

"Nothing, you seem a little stressed," Kara recovers smoothly beaming up at Lena.

Lena meets my eyes confidence shining in them and I know our secret is about to be know. "I have been busy at work. L-Corp is working on a lot of new technologies and with Eve actually being a double agent in love with my insane brother who's escaped from prison and now has super powers; because of a serum I created." Kara moves to interrupt her, but Lena stops her. "All of this is stressful it's true, but I'm managing. I promise." Her smile grows even wider as she looks at me.

I know I'm smiling before I should be, but I can't help it. Kara is too focused on Lena.

"One of the reasons I'm able to handle this stress in a way. That's not the usual Luthor destruction, is that I've started seeing someone new.

Kara fixes her glasses once again looking up at Lena with a loving supportive encouraging, Kara Danvers smile. "Lena that's great! Who is he? Where'd you meet him? What's his name?"

Lena laughs moving closer to me sitting on the arm of the couch sneaking her hand into mine. "Kara I could answer all your questions and all the other questions that will certainly come with the answers I give you. I've always been better on acting on my feelings rather than talking about them though."

Lena's lips are on mine, and I'm sure my heartbeat is going wild. When we pull apart Kara is looking at both of us with wide eyes, but a classic Kara Danvers smile.

"Lena's the secret girlfriend you've been hiding from me?" She looks to me for conformation.

"Yes, she is" I'm sure my smile is the biggest it's been a while.

"I'm so happy for both of you. I ship you guys" Kara grins. We have to establish one very important rule. You two can't skip anymore game nights to only spend time with each other!" Kara declares, before getting up and squishing Lena and I in a hug.

 **AN SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE. THE USUAL END OF THE SEMESTER CRAZE, AND ON TOP OF IT I'VE GOTTEN SICK OF COURSE. BUT ONE MORE WEEK OF CLASSES YAY. I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER AGENTCORP STORY UP IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED. REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRICIATED. THE SUPPORT THIS STORY HAS MEANS A LOT TO ME!** **HAVE AN AWESOME NIGHT LOVELIES!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram if you want.** **  
**


End file.
